eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Thrym
Thrym, the Frost Giant is a Tank that belongs to the Dark faction. His solid mix of Attack and Spell Power mark him as an auto-attacking tanky bruiser. His skills revolve around wading into the fight and chaining together multiple area damage and disabling effects. Storm and Strain combined with Domineering Will give Thrym significant attribute bonuses and allow him to deal splash damage and knock enemies into the air. Kills can fuel True Frost, which deals area damage and stuns. Players can unlock Thrym by participating in the Frozen Vein event. Lore A Duel for a Deal The Lycan appeared again. How many times is that now? Thrym's throbbing skull could not remember so many things... Unarmed, as always--covered in wounds, as always. This solitary Lycan could be killed at any moment in the barren cold of Dragonbone Wasteland. This is a land of frost and despair, a territory of winter and death. Even the mightiest dragon could not help but dip its proud head toward this wilderness that swallows life and accept its inevitable end. "You again!" Thrym's voice was as sudden as thunder and trembled like an earthquake. An icy wind blasted the Lycan's ears. It is said that each word uttered by a Frost Giant is accompanied by a gale from the north. If two Frost Giants argue, the result would be a devastating storm. Although the Lycan was a hundred steps away from Thrym, his face was already covered in rime. Its feet tightly grasped the surface of the ice, leaving six deep clefts. Its fur was, like the harsh tundra, an icy white. From a distance, it was virtually indistinguishable from the ice and snow. It was the first Lycan that Thrym had ever seen this far north. Only the most resilient creatures deserved to be called the rulers of this land, such as the primitive barbarian tribes, the dragons, or the Frost Gian. But a Lycan from the south? It does not belong. Thrym knew the goal of this Lycan. To stop it, Thrym had fought more than ten times, defeating it each time. However, after each time, it returned. Despite the serious wounds on its body, this Lycan appeared to have no intention to withdraw. Thrym had a major headache, and when his icy skull started to hurt, he became even less willing to humor others. And it's common knowledge that no ones dares to face the anger of a Frost Giant. "You again... still haven't given up?" Thrym leaned forward slightly and lowered his head toward the Lycan. "Not until I get ahold of True Ice." Thrym emitted a thunderous laugh. "Just you, a weak little Lycan? Haven't you been beaten enough by Thrym? Go back to your warm southern lands. Dragonbone Wasteland will not allow you to run wild!" "I have no tribe, giant. You'd best remember that..." "How impressive," said Thrym. "Ten times Thrym defeated you, and ten times you returned. Bent, but not broke. Thrym admires your courage, Lycan. Perhaps Thrym shall reward you with a glimpse of what you desire." Thrym moved slowly. At the center of that narrow valley, the entrance of which his massive body happened to be blocking, the object of the Lycan's quest was impaled in a frozen block of snow: a Spear of True Ice. The Lycan could feel the magic power emitted by this ancient artifact. A Spear of True Ice was forged with the dying breath of a dragon. Its hilt was made from one of the few ancient trees left in this tundra. The Frost Giants viewed it as a sacred relic and kept jealous watch over them. Thrym was this weapon's faithful guardian. The magic of the Spear surrounded the valley. Snowflakes danced to its mysterious melody, and even the wind could not go against its will. With effort, the Lycan turned his gaze away from the location of the Spear. "I come here to make a deal, giant. No more fighting, no more harm." "A deal?" Thrym roared with laughter again. "Weak little beast, what could you have to trade for a relic of the Sons of Frost?" "The South." Thrym scratched his icy skull. This wolf was clearly snow-crazed. "Enough of this nonsense! Have one final taste of True Frost!" Thrym roared, lifted his heavy fists, and charged at the Lycan. Thrym would finish this arrogant Lycan in one blow. But somehow, the Lycan managed to dodge the attack. Thrym's giant fist struck the ice, leaving a massive pit, and as he was lifting his fists again, the Lycan suddenly jumped on his massive wrist and desperately ran up his arm. The Lycan's claws screeched as they slid over Thrym's hard exterior. He lifted his other hand to throw the Lycan off his body, but he was too slow. The Lycan had already leapt over Thrym's shoulders--and he was making a dash for the Spear! Thrym realized the price of his rash attack and turned around, furiously chasing after the Lycan, who was getting closer and closer to his prize. Roaring, Thrym stomped and shattered the icy surface along the way, smashing the surrounding cliffs, but the Lycan was like the wind. Its speed exceeded that of the snow and the rocks falling from the sky. Finally, the Lycan reached the weapon's snowy dais. From a distance, Thrym attempted to destroy the mountains surrounding the valley entrance to prevent the Lycan from escaping. The sheer power of the Spear of True Ice swirled around the Lycan as it was pulled from the dais. Wild magical power gushed from the crack. Thrym only saw one bright light flashing by. In an instant, the mountains surrounding the valley collapsed. An endless gash tore the earth. Thrym jumped out of the way. In the confusion, he saw the Lycan lifting the Spear of True Ice high into the air. With the wind and snow whistling all around, the Lycan looked glorious, like the master of all things. Then, the wind and snow returned to calm. The Lycan slowly walked toward the slumped, depressed, and powerless Thrym, holding up his new weapon. "Giant, remember our deal?" "Deal?!" said Thrym, "What deal? You've ruined everything, you foolish Lycan! Thrym won't be forgiven by his people..." "I have a better offer for you and your people than forgiveness, Thrym," the Lycan said casually. "Rally them to me, and I shall fulfill my part of the deal: the South." Thrym looked up. "Why should the Sons of Frost trust a Lycan? Thrym does not even know your name!" The Lycan laughed with a cunning smile. "I don't have to convince you myself. The Spear in my hand will speak for me." The Lycan stretched a hand out toward Thrym. It was true to its word after all. It wanted neither fighting nor harm, only the Spear of True Ice itself. "As for my name... you may call me Bane, the Frost Wolf." Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Tank Category:Dark